Neverland Isn't Real
by Andrilena
Summary: Peter Pan returns 50 years later, thinking he's found an ageless Wendy, but it turns out to be... her granddaughter, who doesn't believe in Neverland. 2nd chapter is up!
1. Everybody Grows Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Peter Pan book or movie, that belongs to err... other people ^_^'   
  
**Author's notes and stuff:** This is my first Peter Pan fic, so I hope it turns out okay. I just recently saw the new Peter Pan movie, and loved it! This fic will be based more around the movie, than the book, since I've never read the book, hehe... Well, actually, it pretty much takes place long after the movie... Bah, oh well. Just go ahead and read now ^_^   
  
--------------------------   
  
There came a time in every boy's and girl's life, a time in which they were forced to encounter the inevitable: growing up. Rising from the state of being a child, and falling into the position of an adult. Yet many children feared growing up, becoming an adult, as if it were the plague. They wished for nothing more than to simply remain young, and spend all their days playing and having fun, without a care in the world. Desperately holding onto their adolescence, they struggled to avoid the grown-up world, a world of jobs, constant worrying, and taxes.   
  
But, alas, their struggles would be in vain, for their fate was inescapable. Growing up, it was all a part of life. Everyone grew up sooner or later, though perhaps some more slowly than others. No matter how badly one might wish against it, the fact still remained: everybody grows up. Whether they wanted to or not.   
  
All except for one boy, that is, and his name... was Peter Pan.   
  
Many children knew the tale of Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up. They knew of Neverland, the Lost Boys, the pirates, indians, and mermaids. And of Captain Hook, Peter's fiercest enemy and leader of the pirates. But these stories were all thought to be legends, myths, simply made-up. A fairy-tale, not real at all.   
  
Yet there were a handful of children who knew otherwise. They knew the truth. Peter Pan was no myth or legend. He was real, as real as day. Among that group of children, there were the famous Lost Boys, who lived with Peter himself before they left Neverland. With three other children, who knew that Peter Pan and Neverland were real. And those three, were John and Michael Darling, and their older sister... Wendy.   
  
Wendy and her brothers experienced some grand adventures in Neverland, like none they could ever dream of. John and Michael were kidnapped by Captain Hook, along with the lovely Princess Tiger Lily, only to be saved by Peter. John received a kiss from the Indian princess. Michael's beloved teddy bear was healed of its battle wounds. And Wendy... Wendy experienced her first crush... and her first kiss.   
  
Finally, when it was time to return home, Wendy begged Peter to come and live with them. But, naturally, he refused. He didn't want to grow up, and if he left Neverland behind, then he would. The Lost Boys, however, wanted a real mother and father. So they returned to the Darling home with Wendy, whose mother allowed them to stay.   
  
That may have signaled the last of Wendy's adventures with Peter Pan, but it wasn't the end of Peter. Fifty years later, he would return to the Darling home... only to find many changes, and new faces... though one face looked particularly familiar...   
  
---------------   
  
(( Well, that's the end of chapter one! Yeah, I know it was kinda short, but it was just more of an intro anyway. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow hopefully, and if not, then maybe the next day. I still have to write it, you know :P Welp, that's all for now! ^_^ )) 


	2. Rose Devine

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own the Peter Pan movie/book/person. Nor do I own Wendy, etc, etc...   
  
**Author notes and stuff:** Okay, this chapter officially begins the story. Yep... yep, it does! *nods* ....Erm, well, not much else to say, really ^_^' So uh, go on and read! *shoos*   
  
**PixiePrincess757:** Thankies for the review! ^_^ I've gotten more ideas for this fic, and have decided to put in some romance :) Now I must edit the genre, hehe...   
  
--------------------------   
  
_-May 13th-   
I cannot believe this! My mother and father insist on treating me like a child! I'm not a child, I'm almost fifteen, practically an adult! They promised me that I could do whatever I liked for my birthday, which is only a week away. Absolutely anything I wanted, all I need to do was ask. But naturally, when I tell them my idea, they discard it! It's rediculous! I hate being young! Life's just not fair! If only-_   
  
"Rooose! Oh Rose! Where are you, Rose?!" A shrill woman's voice reached the writer's ears, growing louder with each passing second, causing both pen and angry thoughts to cease. A heavy sigh escaped the girl, the violet-colored diary slammed shut, glossed lips curving into a frown. Lack of privacy... another item to add to her growing list of rants.   
  
Stormy grey eyes rested upon a faded brown building several feet away, free hand rising upwards to grasp a thin branch located above the one she sat upon. A soft breeze tickled the fair-skinned cheeks and rustled the short, slightly wavy, dark brown locks. It was quite early, only an hour or two past sunrise, the sky already a bright blue. Not a single cloud of white dotted the sapphire blanket, the sun glaring down upon the Earth fiercely. In just a few hours, give or take, the air would grow humid, and the soft breezes would fade away. Rose nearly groaned aloud at the thought, knowing there would be little comfort from the heat inside the cheap motel room. Which explained the girl's choice of clothing: a pair of jean shorts, a violet tanktop, and slip-on tennis shoes donning her feet.   
  
Leaning forward, she made ready to leap down from the rather thin tree that was her perch, but quickly halted when a middle-aged woman rounded the corner of the building.   
  
"Rose!" A hand shot up, pressing against the sweater-covered chest, frizzy grey hair strewn about. Rita, the Devine children's nanny, always wore a sweater. "Thank heavens I found you! I dare say, you gave me quite a dreadful fright!" The half shocked, half relieved expression upon the woman's face shifted into one of rebuke, wrinkled hand sliding down to rest upon a crooked hip. "Now Rose, what have you been told about running off without telling anyone first? It isn't safe! You could have been-"   
  
"'-kidnapped, taken away from us by some horrid person! Then we would all be terribly sad! Or perhaps you were to come to your death! We must'nt allow such a dreadful thing to happen!'" Rose spoke in a mocking tone, mimicking the old woman rather well. "Oh yeah, I bet you'd be the first one to break down into tears if I died, wouldn't you, Rita?" Words dripping with sarcasm, a snort followed, head slowly shaking. The girl was most certain that the old bat would throw a party if she were to die or become kidnapped. Rose really never understood why her parents chose Rita, of all people, to become nanny to their children. The woman complained often when the children were around, and if they weren't, she grew worried. But only because she feared being let go, and if anything horrible ever happened to the Devine children, she most certainly would be.   
  
Wrinkled cheeks flushed a faint crimson, no reply being made to the sarcastic remark. Cold brown eyes fixed themselves upon the girl in the tree, a foot tapping impatiently. "Well, are you going to come down from that tree, or must I climb up there after you?" Rita narrowed her eyes, as if in an attempt to appear threatening.   
  
But Rose merely laughed, head shaking back and forth slowly once more. Rita was actually in pretty good physical shape for someone her age, but the woman could never climb up a tree. Rose could remain upon the branch all day if she wished, with Rita simply glaring and threatening to come up after her any minute. But she decided against it. Before long, her backside would grow numb, hair damp with sweat, throat dry and eager for liquids. And then, the worst thing of all... boredom would overtake her. With the heat eating at her mind, she might see illusions, and perhaps respond to them, thus embarrassing herself emensely. For Rose only believed in that which she could see with her own grey eyes, touch with her own nimble hands. And illusions could not be touched.   
  
With a heavy sigh, she dropped down from the tree, landing upon tennis shoe-clad feet, the violet-colored diary tucked under an arm. Dust lifted from the ground, forming a small cloud of light brown, for no grass covered the earth, simply dirt. Glancing down, Rose frowned in slight annoyance, as the dust settled upon her snow-colored shoes. _Well, guess that's what I get for choosing white..._ The shoes were actually new, this being their first time worn, but she merely shrugged it off. Stormy grey eyes lifted, as something clicked within her mind, gaze resting upon Rita. "Hey, where are my sisters? My parents pay you to watch over them, and here you are... not watching them. I am so ashamed..." Head shook from side to side slowly, tongue clicking with mock disappointment. Or perhaps that was real. "For all we know, they might be kidnapped! Or maybe even abducted by aliens!" Eyes widened in a feigned expression of alarm.   
  
Rita bristled, throwing the girl a nasty look. "Stop mocking me, right this minute! And anyhow, that's preposterous to think. The girls were still sleeping when I awoke to find you... missing! And your mother and father don't pay me to only watch your sisters! I am to keep an eye on you, too, and make certain you come to no harm! Now, come along, lest the girls awaken and find us gone." Whirling around almost abruptly, the woman marched back around the corner of the motel, before pausing to wait for Rose.   
  
Muttering unkind words beneath her breath, Rose followed Rita back to their adjoining motel rooms. Grey eyes watched as the nanny removed a key from the pocket in her blue woolen sweater and stuffed it into the lock, after jingling it faintly, as if to silently question the girl on how she planned on returning to the room without a key. Scowling, Rose hurried into the room once the door opened, just as her sisters began to stir.   
  
"Rose?" Sitting up, the eleven-year-old Annette rubbed her eyes sleepily. Arms straightening above the head of flowing red locks, the girl stretched, hazel eyes squinting over towards her older sister. A hand moved to the nightstand, grabbing up a pair of round, wire-frame glasses. Slipping them on, Annette peered at Rose, blinking slowly. "You're awake?"   
  
The scowl remaining, Rose narrowed the grey eyes, gaze resting upon Annette. "Yes, I'm awake. Can't you see that?" she snapped, dropping down upon one of the shabby chairs within the room. There were only two, along with a wobbly table, a small dresser with an equally small television atop it, two beds, and the nightstand in-between them. The adjoining room, where Rita slept, was furnished in the same fashion.   
  
Annette stared at Rose, hazel eyes widening slowly. She knew better than to challenge her older sister's rotten moods, and therefore remained silent. Grasping the bedsheets, she pushed them off and climbed from the bed. Hazel gaze turning away, the girl strode across the room and into the small bathroom, shutting the door with a click.   
  
Eyes of stormy grey were fixed upon a stain in the faded carpet, elbow pressing against a leg, head resting upon a curled fist. Glossed lips were held into a frown, angered thoughts swimming through her mind like a school of fish. Or perhaps sharks. Either way, Rose was too busy fuming to notice that Rita had gone into the adjoining room. Soft mumblings and the rustle of bedding did nothing to aid in capturing her attention.   
  
Dressed in matching nightgowns of a soft blue, two bodies tumbled out of the other bed, red curls quite disheveled. A sprinkling of freckles danced across both girls' cheeks and noses, lids opening to reveal eyes of hazel like Annette's. The two girls were identical in appearance, neutral-toned skin and slender bodies. Ruby and Emerald were twins, just seven-years-old. They looked much like younger versions of Annette, only with the added curls and minus the glasses. Rose looked nothing like her sisters at all, who took on much of their mother's appearance.   
  
The pair of hazel eyes immediately spotted their older sister, seated upon the worn and ragged chair. Not seeming to notice that she appeared to be lost in thought, the girls rushed around the beds, halting beside the chair. "'Morning, Rose!" they said in unison, which was how they usually spoke. Together, in unison....   
  
The sound of the voices inturrupted heated thoughts, startling Rose back to the present. With a slight jump, elbow slipped from her leg, catching the girl off guard. Head falling forward, she nearly tumbled from the chair, just managing to hold onto the chair's arm, eyes staring at the floor. Pressing the free hand against the other chair arm, she pushed upon both, uprighting herself. Glossed lips formed into a frown, stormy gaze angry. "Don't ever do that again! Couldn't you see that I was busy thinking?" she spoke in a near-growl, brows lowered with annoyance.   
  
But the twins, whether they were supposed to be frightened or not, merely giggled. The girls enjoyed Rose's testy moods, the perfect time to tease. Simply getting her to yell was entertainment enough, though their imaginations helped to keep them busy as well. Though their parents hardly encouraged it, Ruby and Emerald often pretended to be maidens from a far-off land, in need of rescuing by a handsome prince. Naturally, princes were hard to come by, as were the people to play them. Luckily, Annette was kind enough to play the role, as she took pleasure in wielding an imaginary sword and slaying invisible dragons, ogres, and the like. Sometimes, the twins would opt to play the enemy, two fierce trolls who lived for the taste of human flesh. And Annette would play both damsel in distress and handsome prince. Once in a while, they were able to convince Rose to join in. But Rose only agreed, however, because she dreamed of becoming a famous actress one day, and needed the practice. And Rita... Rita never joined in, mainly because the girls never asked her to.   
  
"What's the matter, Rose?" questioned Ruby.   
  
"Yes, what's the matter?" Emerald echoed. "Is it, you know..." Head turning, she glanced to Ruby, who returned the look as they both grinned. Gazes returned to their older sister. "That time of the month, again?" both questioned at the same time, before bursting in a fit of giggles. They knew that with older girls, like Rose, something happened once a month that often made the girls cranky. More specific information was unknown, as the twins were 'still a bit too young.'   
  
Grey eyes narrowed, facial features contorting with anger and irritation. "No, it's not 'that time of the month'! And even if it was, that's none of your business," Rose snarled. She was quite tired, having been unable to sleep much the night before. So she'd finally gotten out of bed, taken her diary, and gone to the narrow tree. Where Rita had soon found her, to the girl's dispair. All she'd wanted was some time alone, and she couldn't even get that.   
  
Before the twins, shaking with laughter, could supply any further comments, two things happened. The bathroom door opened, and a wet-haired, towel-clad Annette emerged. At the same time, the doors which adjoined the two motel rooms swung open, and Rita stepped through. In the woman's arms were four text-books, and upon catching sight of them, Rose groaned.   
  
"Time for your morning lessons, children." Rita passed each girl their book, though Annette's was placed upon her bed as she retreated to the bathroom with her clothes. Tapping her foot impatiently, Rita waited for the girl to return, fully clothed, before continuing. "You shall complete the chapter review lessons, and after breakfast, study over your notes. The testing shall commence exactly one hour after our return from breakfast. Now, get to your lessons."   
  
Soft mumbles and groans were uttered beneath the girls' breaths, as they retrieved their school notebooks and settled down for the lesson. The twins took seats at the wobbly table, where Rita always made them sit, the better for her to keep watch. Annette settled upon the floor between the beds, the round glasses placed back on. And Rose, grumbling loudest of all, took her things and dropped down onto the bed she shared with Annette.   
  
One by one, each girl moaned silently as their stomachs grumbled in turn with hunger. But none of them spoke, the only sounds were the scratchings of pens and pencils against paper. And though they didn't speak, the same thought rolled through each of the Devine children's minds. They wondered why on earth their parents would ever hire someone like Rita to be their nanny....   
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
**Ending notes:** That's the end of chapter two! I hope everyone enjoyed it :) And for those who might be wondering, they aren't in London yet. Nor will they be in the next chapter, I don't think. But never fear, this story will get more interesting soon! At least, I hope it does.. lol XP Again, I hope that if you've read this far, then it means you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to come back for more! ^_^ And please, review and tell me what you think! Reviews can be inspiring, and perhaps I can have the next chappie up real soon. :) So, until next time, ta-ta for now!   
  
~Andri~ 


End file.
